


Not What I Used To Be

by SlytherclawRain02



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawRain02/pseuds/SlytherclawRain02
Summary: Fiocco Curoe was a simple human with a dream. A dream to leave earth behind and adventure into the unknown. Be careful what you wish for.





	Not What I Used To Be

I slowly shook myself awake at the insistence of my cat Marble. Sighing quietly, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before turning on my side. My cat was sprawled out on her side purring loud enough to be mistaken for an engine. Marble was a gorgeous snow white Persian cat with intelligent sky blue eyes. Not unlike me in a sense. Considering I also had snow white hair, which I was unfortunately born with, and sky blue eyes. I think it was quite fitting that we were destined for each other and I wouldn't have any other for my familiar. Oh yeah, I should probably mention, I'm a witch and Marble is my familiar. We found each other through the destined bond when I was still only a youngling. 

It was then that my mother discovered what I was and abandoned me upon the fire departments doorstep along with Marble. At least she understood the necessity of me having her and didn't kill her. If she had, I would have died since our bond was so newly formed. Marble has been my only companion for almost fourteen years now. Gosh, has it really been so long?

Shaking myself out of my thoughts before they lead to a darker place, I started to pet Marble contentedly. I smiled and shook my head as her purring seemed to grow in volume. After a few moments, I decided that I might as well get up and get ready for school. At age eighteen, I was finishing up my last year of highschool but I couldn't wait to be free. Free to adventure, free to expand my powers, free of the constricting lifestyle I was forced into.

'Your thoughts are drifting again. We have to get ready.' I heard Marble say quietly through our bond. "I know Marble but it seems as if my thoughts are keeping me hostage. But for your sake I will try to keep it under control." Marble purred and rubbed her nose against mine as I held her. ' Hush, kitten. It is no worry. I shall help you focus.' I laughed and thanked her. She simply purred some more. I got dressed and began to make my way out side of my small cabin. 

My cabin resided one a small river bank in Yellowstone National Park. It had been abandoned for many years before I took up residence in it. Nobody knew I lived there. Considering I would be kicked out if someone found out, I decided to keep that little fact a secret. It was a quaint little thing but that's what I liked about it. I always liked my solitude and this place gave me that.

I gently lowered Marble to the frozen ground before doing a few stretches. After I checked the perimeter for trespassers, and found none, I called upon the familiar bond. Smiling I felt the bond respond and I felt my bones shrink and snap into the form I wished to be. After a few seconds, were a girl once stood, a snowy leopord stood in her place. Are a few seconds of stretching, I ran at a fast pace through the forest with Marble hot on my heels.

I sensed the edge of Yellowstone park and slowed to a stop, barely panting. I shifted back, still clothed, and picked up Marble once more. I began the short walk to my highschool. As I was crossing the street, I froze as a vision began. I saw a bright green light and felt snow upon my bare skin before I looked up at the sky and saw a giant green gash in the sky. Slowly i shook of the vision but before I had a chance to respond I heard the roar of an engine approaching quickly. I turned towards my left and saw a giant truck collide into me. I remember calling out to Marble before I hit the ground and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
